The field of invention involves revision notification broadcasting. More specifically, the invention involves providing timely notifications to targeted classes or individuals when modifications or revisions to monitored categories of an asset have occurred.
Effective team collaboration may be favored during the development of complex systems, such as software applications. Various parties may be part of the team involved in the development process. These parties can include architects/designers, system developers, testers, and users of the system. Open source project management frameworks may offer subscription services for these teams, and convert whole project update activities into notifications. For example, sourceforge.net offers its hosted projects the ability to offer notification to be sent to interested developers. These systems often serve to serve to flood subscribers with unfocused and uninteresting notifications.
Traditional document libraries and various distributed file systems may identify changed documents or files but suffer from a lack of specificity when sending notifications to interested team members. Likewise, other offerings, such as electronic mail software; electronic calendaring software; automated alarm or reminder programs, etc. also suffer from appropriate notice specificity.